Never Have I Ever
by HeyRachFinn
Summary: Rachel no sabía cómo había acabado en esa situación. ¿En qué momento decidió ignorar la norma de dos tickets de bebida por persona? ¿En qué momento dejó que Puck abriera el mueble-bar de sus padres? Ahora, la mitad de los asistentes a su fiesta estaban ebrios, y se encontraban jugando al "yo nunca", que hará que Finn y ella recuerden sus sentimientos por el otro. Finchel. Oneshot.


_¡Hola! Me estoy aficionando a esto de escribir oneshots, así que aquí os traigo otro. Muchas gracias por los reviews del otro fic, se agradece saber que hay gente que te lee :) Bueno, no me enrollo más, aquí os dejo el oneshot._

* * *

**Never Have I Ever**

* * *

Rachel no sabía cómo había acabado en esa situación. Rachel no entendía cómo era posible haber acabado en esa situación. ¿En qué momento decidió ignorar la norma de dos tickets de bebida por persona? ¿En qué momento dejó que Puck abriera el mueble-bar de sus padres? Ahora, más de la mitad de los asistentes de su fiesta estaban ebrios, incluyéndose a ella misma, aunque en menor medida. Y más que lo iban a estar, porque se encontraban jugando al "yo nunca" en el sótano de su casa.

La situación era bastante penosa. Todos habían tomado ya de su vaso. Algunos hasta habían cogido ya un segunda vaso. Otros incluso un tercero. Pero Rachel no había bebido ni un sorbo. Su vaso estaba a rebosar, y le estaba pareciendo bastante incómodo.

– Yo nunca he... – comenzó Tina – besado a una chica.

Todos los chicos bebieron un sorbo, incluído Blaine, que acababa de tener una sesión bastante fogosa jugando con Rachel a la botella, seguidos de Brittany y Santana, que se habían mirado durante un par de segundos antes de resignarse y tomar un trago. Cuando Rachel vio a Finn beber de su vaso, se relamió los labios. Era inevitable que los recuerdos de cuando estuvieron juntos volvieran a ella.

– Yo nunca he... – comenzó Mercedes esta vez – tenido sexo con nadie.

La mitad de ellos bebieron. Inevitablemente, Rachel volvió a mirar a Finn. Y Finn miró a Rachel. Pero ambos apartaron rápidamente la mirada. Finn dudó un par de segundos, pero finalmente se resignó a beber. Otra vez, los recuerdos de él y Santana le volvieron a la mente. ¿Por qué no podría olvidarlo de una vez? Hacía más o menos un año desde que había pasado, y Rachel no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

– Me toca – dijo Mike animado – Yo nunca he dejado embarazada a una chica.

Casi todos empezaron a reírse. No era algo de lo que se hubieran reído en circunstancias normales, pero el alcohol empezaba a afectarle bastante a todos. Incluso Puck soltó una pequeña carcajada, y aunque Mike lo dijo en broma, no evitó que Puck bebiera de su vaso.

– Eso no mola – dijo Quinn soltando una leve risa – Venga, me toca a mí. Yo nunca me he enamorado.

Por fin, una cosa que Rachel sí había hecho. Ella bebió de su vaso, seguida de unos pocos más. Dejó su cerveza en el suelo, y miró a Finn de nuevo. Estaba mirando hacia abajo. Rachel rezó para que él estuviera así porque en algún momento se había enamorado de ella, pero a la vez, temió que le hubiera afectado el hecho de enterarse de que Quinn nunca se enamoró de él. Tras varios interminables segundos, Finn bebió de su vaso. Una Rachel confusa se dispuso a seguir jugando, pero Finn se levantó del suelo.

– Ya no quiero seguir jugando a esto.

Era por Quinn. Tenía que ser por Quinn. Seguro que era por Quinn.

– Tío, ¿a dónde vas? – le preguntó Puck.

– A tomar el aire.

Todos vieron desaparecer a Finn por la escalera, pero simplemente lo ignoraron y siguieron jugando. En cambio, tras varios segundos de indecisión, Rachel se levantó también y le siguió al piso de arriba, seguida por las miradas de confusión de los demás miembros del glee club. Cuando Rachel llegó al piso principal, se encontró con Finn en la puerta corredera del comedor, que daba al jardín. Finn la vio caminar hacia él, pero no hizo nada más que apoyarse mejor contra la pared. Rachel se acercó lentamente.

– ¿Pasa algo, Finn? – le preguntó.

– ¿De verdad te enamoraste de mí? – dijo, ignorando su pregunta.

Rachel se sorprendió, pero intentó mantener la compostura.

– ¿Es por eso por lo que te has ido? – preguntó, intentando evitar la pregunta.

– No estamos hablando de eso, Rachel.

Ella solo se quedó callada.

– ¿De verdad te enamoraste de mí? – repitió, al ver que no decía nada – ¿Era por mí el trago que has dado a tu cerveza?

– Finn...

– ¿Era por mí?

Rachel suspiró, ladeó la cabeza, se relamió los labios, entreabrió los ojos. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, y, aún así, intentaba perder tiempo.

– Sí – acabó por asentir.

Finn asintió muy lentamente, y desvió la mirada hacia el jardín. Rachel no sabía qué más decir. Parecía que Finn tampoco.

– ¿Bebiste tú por Quinn? – le preguntó, haciendo que Finn volviera a mirarla.

Él mostró una leve sonrisa, y volvió a mirar al jardín.

– Finn...

– No – le interrumpió, antes de que siguiera hablando – Nunca llegué a sentir eso por Quinn, y tú deberías saberlo.

Rachel no sabía qué sentir.

– Entonces... ¿fue por mí? – se atrevió a preguntar.

– No fue por ti.

Entonces sintió su mundo derrumbarse, y bajó la mirada al suelo. Si no era por Quinn, y no era por ella... ¿quién quedaba? La única palabra que pasó por la mente de Rachel fue... Santana. ¿¡Santana!? No, no podía ser posible. Solo se acostaron una vez, ¿cómo era posible que se hubiera enamorado de ella?

Rachel estaba dispuesta a seguir dando forma a esa paranoia en su cabeza, pero Finn volvió a hablar.

– _Es_ por ti, Rachel – ella levantó la cabeza, sorprendida – Sigo estando enamorado de ti.

Rachel se quedó en el sitio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. Sin embargo, tras un par de segundos de indecisión por parte de ambos, esta vez fue Finn el que se relamió los labios, y bajó la mirada a los labios de Rachel. Ella notó a dónde estaba mirando. Sabía lo que él estaba pensando, sabía lo que él quería, y no tardó en presionar sus labios contra los suyos. Finn respondió al beso, y posó sus manos en su cintura. Rachel levantó los brazos y rodeó el cuello de Finn con ellos. Estaban dispuestos a profundizar el beso todo lo que fuera necesario, pero entonces oyeron la voz de Puck gritar desde el sótano.

– ¡¿Venís ya o qué?!


End file.
